Adultères Imaginaires
by MademoiselleEtincelle
Summary: Hermione Weasley a des doutes. A-t-elle vieillie ? Ne l'aime-t-il plus ? Pourquoi donc s'absente-t-il pratiquement toutes les nuits ? A-t-elle été bête de penser que l'amour éternel existe ? Que de questions dont elle sera obligée de trouver les réponses toute seule, même si le prix à payer peut être décisif pour sa vie future...
1. Chapter 1

**ADULTERES IMAGINAIRES**

 _Chapitre 1_

* * *

 **A/N :** **Coucou tout le monde ! Comment allez-vous ? J'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes fêtes :) donc voici une nouvelle histoire sur le couple Ron et Hermione, mon préféré ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !**

* * *

Hermione Weasley avait un problème. Depuis quelques semaines maintenant une pensée la taraudait, se moquait d'elle.

Elle avait beau tout essayer, rien ne lui permettait de chasser ces idées de son esprit.

Elle n'avait pas osé en parler à qui que ce soit, car si ses craintes s'avéraient vraies, plusieurs vies seraient brisées et, si elles s'avéraient être fausses, plusieurs personnes lui en voudraient d'avoir pensé une telle chose.

A commencer par Ron.

Oui, car depuis quelques semaines maintenant, Hermione Weasley craignait plus que tout d'être une femme trompée.

Elle craignait qu'une autre femme, plus belle, plus jeune, plus intelligente n'intéresse son mari.

Si aujourd'hui elle devait affronter un épouvantard, elle était sûre d'y voir Ron dans les bras d'une autre.

Bien que cela fasse maintenant dix ans qu'ils étaient mariés, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des doutes.

Peut-être n'était-il plus heureux avec elle ? Peut-être trouvait-il qu'elle passait trop de temps à travailler et pas assez avec leur famille ? Peut-être que l'âge s'était joué d'elle ? Peut-être que l'amour éternel n'existait pas et qu'elle avait été bête de penser le contraire…

Pour se rassurer, Hermione rejoua une énième fois les scènes de son passé avec Ron.

Après quatre ans de relation en tant que couple, Ron avait fait sa demande. Il l'avait invité dans un joli restaurant moldu, son préféré, et l'avait arrosée de compliments. Elle avait trouvé ça extrêmement « gnangnan » à l'époque, mais n'avait néanmoins pu s'empêcher de rougir et de sourire. Sur le coup de l'émotion, Hermione n'avait pas eu le temps de juger l'expression de Ron, mais en y repensant aujourd'hui, elle la décrirait comme une de pur bonheur. Son sourire était resté si qu'elle avait eu peur que son visage ne se brise, et ses yeux avaient tellement brillé qu'elle l'avait soupçonnait de refouler des larmes. Elle le pensait toujours, d'ailleurs. Cela avait été un des plus beaux mouvements de sa vie.

En haut de cette liste de merveilleux moments se trouvait bien sûr leur mariage. Ce n'avait pas été un grand et somptueux mariage avec des décorations faîtes à l'aide des plus belles pierres préceuses et aucun orchestre reconnu mondialement n'était venu jouer ce jour-là, mais cela avait suffi à Hermione. En présence de leurs familles et amis les plus chers, ils s'étaient déclarés leur amour éternel et s'étaient dit « oui » pour la vie. C'était tout ce qui avait compté.

De leur union étaient né deux adorables enfants.

La première, Rose, n'avait pas été facile à concevoir. Pendant longtemps, Hermione avait perdu tout espoir d'avoir un jour un enfant. Ron, lui, s'était accroché.

Finalement, après plusieurs essais et de nombreuses larmes versées, Rose était venue au monde. Elle n'avait pas été particulièrement belle. Elle avait eu une toute petite tête raplatie et rouge, et avait remonté son petit nez, ce qui avait ratatiné encore plus son visage. Elle avait rappelé à Hermione une gargouille, mais à ses yeux, rien n'avait été plus beau. C'était sa petite gargouille.

La petite gargouille du nom de Rose était vite devenue grande sœur.

Son petit frère, Hugo, avait été plus facile à concevoir. Petite force de la nature dès la naissance, il était venu au monde avant même que les deux parents n'aient eu le temps de dire « Quidditch ».

Bien que se ressemblant désormais très fortement, Hugo avait ressemblé plus à un dragon en colère. Avec sa petite touffe de cheveux roux et un rictus énervé sur le visage, Hugo n'avait pas perdu de temps pour faire ses preuves en tant que tel.

Accompagnés de Gargouille et Dragon, Ron et Hermione s'étaient faits pleins de nouveaux souvenirs. Souvenirs qu'Hermione chérissait plus que tout autre et dont elle serait prête à se battre si quelqu'un cherchait à lui en arracher la cause.

Aux yeux d'Hermione, tous ces moments constituaient un trésor inestimable. C'était comme un tout, elle ne pouvait survivre sans l'un d'eux. Ils étaient la preuve de l'amour qu'elle portait à Ron et elle espérait plus que tout au monde qu'il n'allait pas commettre quelque chose qui pourrait tout envoyer valser.

Bien sûr, elle avait plusieurs raisons de penser qu'il la trompait.

Tout d'abord, son imagination débordante ne l'aidait en rien. Ensuite, plusieurs détails avaient attirés son attention.

Un soir où Ron avait dit qu'il devait travailler tard la nuit, Hermione avait été se coucher. Pensant qu'il rentrerait aux alentours de 22 heures, elle s'était endormie, n'ayant pu rester éveillée.

Cependant, un bruit l'avait réveillée, peu après minuit. Regardant du côté du lit de Ron, elle avait constaté qu'il n'était pas là.

Pensant qu'il avait dû se lever pour aller aux toilettes, elle était descendue. Elle n'avait trouvé personne aux toilettes et encore moins dans la salle de bain.

Finalement, après quelques secondes où elle avait eu le temps de s'imaginer les pires scénarios, Ron était rentré par la porte d'entrée.

\- Hey, avait-il dit en la voyant.

\- Où t'étais ?

\- Au travail.

\- Au travail jusqu'à cette heure-ci ?

\- Je t'ai dit que j'allais rentrer tard… Et arrêtes de m'agresser, je suis fatigué !

\- Excuse-moi ? J'ai pas bien compris, j'ai cru que tu me reprochais d'être aggressive…

\- Oui ! avait-il crié, visiblement agacé, j'ai eu une dure journée.

\- Excuse-moi de m'inquiéter pour mon mari.

\- C'est ça ton problème, tu t'inquiètes trop…

Bizarrement, Ron avait soigneusement évité de la regarder dans les yeux. C'était une chose qu'il faisait très rarement. Les seules fois où il le faisait, c'était quand il lui mentait. Ce soir-là, Hermione n'avait pas trop cherché à comprendre, elle lui avait laissé le bénéfice du doute.

Mais quelques jours plus tard, la même chose s'était produite. Ron était rentré plus tard que prévu et avait pretexté être au travail.

Cela s'était produit une fois, deux fois, trois fois et Hermione avait de plus en plus de mal à le croire.

Elle voulait le croire, mais elle ne pouvait pas. C'était impossible que Ron rentre aussi tard du travail, George ne le permettrait pas.

A plusieurs reprises, elle avait essayé de lui demander sa vraie raison pour laquelle il rentrait tard à chaque fois cependant il lui ressortait la même excuse.

Plus la confiance d'Hermione se dissipait, plus son envie de savoir la vérité s'agrandissait.

Si Ron n'était pas décidé à lui avouer la vérité, elle l'a découvrirait elle-même, peu importe le prix…

* * *

 **A/N :** **Bon, c'était pas un graaand chapitre et c'est ni une graaande histoire, mais j'espère tout de même que cela vous a plu :) Qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous avez aimé ? Détesté ? S'il vous plaît dîtes moi ce que vous avez pensé en laissant un petit review. Cela me fait très plaisir et m'encourage à écrire. Ca ne vous prend que quelques secondes de me dire vos opinions sur un travail qui m'a pas pris des jours :)**

 **J'aimerais aussi m'excuser en avance des éventuelles fautes que j'ai pu commettre, comme je le dis souvent, l'erreur est humaine.**

 **Aussi, j'avais une petite question s'il vous plaît : pensez-vous que les élèves de Poudlard ont des maths là-bas ? Cette question me trotte dans l'esprit depuis des lustres ;) Si non, cela me donne une raison de plus de vouloir aller à Poudlard.**

 **Voilà, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année et espère vous retrouver dans mes reviews. :)**

 **-MademoiselleEtincelle-**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** **: Coucou tout le monde ! Tout d'abord, merci à tous d'avoir lu, followé, favorisé, commenté ce premier chapitre, bref, merci ! :) Cela m'a fait très plaisir, soyez-en sûrs :)**

 **Un merci très spécial pour Chat-Touille, j'ai été ravie de voir un aussi long review, cela m'a d'ailleurs étonnée car c'est la première fois. Merci d'avoir répondu à ma question et j'espère revoir un des tes commentaires :)**

 **Donc voici le second chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)**

* * *

 **ADULTERES IMAGINAIRES**

 _Chapitre 2_

 _Hermione ne savait pas où elle se trouvait. Tout était noir autour d'elle et elle n'entendait absolument rien. Elle agita ses bras, essayant de sentir quelque chose autour d'elle, mais elle ne rencontra aucun obstacle. Où était-elle ? A l'aveuglette, elle tenta de faire quelques pas, pour être sûre qu'il n'y avait aucun murs ou meubles. Rien. Même pas le bruit de ses pas ne se faisait entendre. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour crier, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Que lui était-elle arrivée ? S'était-elle trouvée dans un tout autre univers sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte ? Etait-elle morte ? Le paradis ressemblerait donc à ça ? Drôle d'endroit pour accueillir quelqu'un qui vient de rendre l'âme. Ou bien était-ce l'enfer ?_

 _Tout à coup, un bruit se fit entendre. Lointain, discret, il semblait néanmoins se rapprocher. Des rires. C'était des rires, Hermione en était sûre. Elle n'était donc pas toute seule ! Elle essaya une nouvelle fois de parler, mais en vain. Se concentrant sur les rires qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus, elle essaya donc de deviner à qui ils appartenaient, si elle les avait déjà entendus. Non, elle ne les connaissait pas._

 _C'était des rires heureux, cristallins et ils semblaient appartenir à une femme. Cependant, un homme devait se trouver à côté d'elle car elle entendit une autre personne rigoler. Les siens étaient plus graves et plus doux, presque comme une sorte de ricanement, un ricanement affectif._

 _Plus elle se concentrait sur ces nouveaux rires, plus elle eut l'impression de les connaître. Où les avait-elle entendus ? Elle avait la réponse sur le bout de la langue…_

 _Soudain, elle fut aveuglée par une éclatante lumière blanche. Elle dut fermée les yeux pour se protéger, et, quand elle les rouvrit, elle fut surprise de voir qu'elle se trouvait dans une pièce relativement sombre. Les rires avaient disparus._

 _Elle était face à un miroir, au-dessus d'une vieille commode miteuse, lui reflétant son image. Elle était affreusement ridée, à tel point qu'elle ressemblait à une vieille pomme toute fripée. Ses cheveux étaient d'un gris terne, abîmés et remontés dans un petit chignon misérable._

 _Ses yeux étaient vides, fatigués, et ils ne montraient aucun signe d'une quelconque vie._

 _Les rires se firent entendre une nouvelle fois, cette fois plus légèrement, l'obligeant à se retourner._

 _Ce qu'elle vit la fit reculer de quelque pas et elle se cogna contre la commode._

 _Un lit lui faisait face, un lit occupé par deux personnes. L'homme, ou plutôt Ron, était aux côtés d'une femme. Contrairement à Hermione, il était jeune et toujours aussi beau. Il souriait, faisant ressortir de magnifiques plis aux coins de ses yeux, qui semblaient pétiller de joie._

 _La femme, tout aussi jeune et tout aussi belle, le regardait affectueusement, un doux sourire sur ses lèvres._

 _Hermione voulait crier, pleurer, hurler, mais elle en était toujours incapable. Ses membres, qu'elle pouvait bouger il y a quelques secondes, étaient maintenant paralysés. C'était comme si quelqu'un de plus fort qu'elle voulait la forcer à regarder cette horrible scène qui se jouait devant elle._

 _Elle fut surprise de voir Ron embrassait cette femme tendrement, amoureusement. Ses yeux, toujours rieurs, semblaient contenir de l'affection, de l'amour pour elle. Il lui caressait le visage d'un geste doux, calme et paisible. Il semblait l'aimer._

 _\- Je t'aime, il lui murmura._

 _Une vive douleur lui traversa la gorge, et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, Hermione ouvrit grand la bouche, un cri d'horreur s'en échappant._

Aujourd'hui, Hermione se réveilla avec une boule au ventre. Son rêve l'avait chamboulée. Aujourd'hui, elle était déterminée à savoir la vérité.

Comme chaque matin, elle se réveilla avant tout le monde et descendit préparer le petit déjeuner. Elle commença par préparer quelque chose que tous les membres de la famille aimaient puis s'attaqua à quelque chose de spécial pour chaque.

Après ça, Ron descendit à son tour, lui donna son habituel baiser matinal, qu'elle retourna froidement, puis elle monta se préparer.

Après avoir fini, elle alla réveiller les enfants.

Ils déjeunèrent tous en paix, sauf Hermione. Elle avait intensément regardé Ron pendant tout le repas. Il parlait et riait avec leurs enfants, faisant des blagues qui les faisaient littéralement hurlé de rire.

Comment arrivait-il à vivre normalement et à les regarder dans les yeux ? Comment osait-il ?

Malgré la boule qui ne cessait de grandir dans son ventre et qui menaçait de se manifester sous une autre forme, une toute autre chose s'était invitée en elle. La rage. Une rage pure et simple. Une rage qui, elle le sentait, était prête à s'emparer d'elle à tout moment, à la transformer.

Plus les jours passaient, plus elle devenait en colère.

En colère contre Ron, pour être un idiot complet en colère contre elle-même, pour ne pas avoir réagi plus tôt et en colère contre l'autre femme.

Une autre femme avec qui Ron devait sans doute passer plusieurs de ses nuits avec, une autre femme qui était petit à petit en train de lui voler son mari, de détruire sa famille et tous les efforts qu'Hermione a fait pour la construire.

Elle était d'autant plus en colère qu'elle savait maintenant que ses soupçons étaient bel et bien fondés.

En plus du fait que Ron rentrait tard chaque soir, il recevait des messages.

Récemment, alors qu'elle faisait le ménage, un bruit l'avait interpellé. Elle ne l'avait tout d'abord pas reconnu, étant un bruit qu'elle n'entendait pas souvent, mais finalement une lampe s'était allumée dans son cerveau.

C'était le téléphone de Ron. Elle avait longtemps insisté pour qu'il en ait un, prétextant les cas d'urgences.

Si seulement elle avait su.

Ron devait l'avoir oublié avant de partir, car il était posé sur la table basse, émettant de la lumière.

Curieuse, elle avait regardé qu'est ce qui en était la cause.

En seulement deux minutes, Ron avait reçu plus de messages qu'il devait en avoir reçu dans toute sa vie. La plupart des personnes qu'il connaissait étant des sorciers et des sorcières, jamais il ne recevait de messages ou d'appels. Mis à part quand Harry lui envoyait des images « drôles », Ron ne s'en servait jamais.

A travers des larmes de rage car sachant à coup sûr de qui il s'agissait, Hermione s'était forcée à les lire.

« RDV au même endroit ;) »

« A la même heure »

« T'as l'habitude ;)) »

« Hâte qu'on se voit »

Furieuse, elle avait vite tapé le code. Se rendant dans la conversation avec une femme du nom de Jenny, elle avait vite fait de constater que la conversation durait depuis des mois. Hermione avait même trouvé un message de sa part disant :

« Tu vas trouver ça bizarre, mais nos petits rdv me manquent. Pas toi ? »

Bizarre, oui, c'est ça. Cette femme n'avait-elle donc pas de scrupules ? N'avait-elle pas _honte_ de faire de telles choses avec un homme _marié_ ? Pour l'amour de Merlin ! Mais une pensée s'était vite insinuée dans son esprit, et Hermione n'était pas sûre si c'était mieux. Peut-être que Ron ne lui avait pas raconté la vérité, il lui avait peut-être raconté qu'il était célibataire et sans enfants. Cela voudrait dire que cette femme n'était pas au courant de ce qu'elle faisait et des risques qu'elle prenait.

Il n'empêche qu'apparemment, Ron et elle se rencontraient pratiquement tous les soirs. Ils se rendaient fréquemment au Chaudron Baveur et devaient y passer beaucoup de temps, car leurs rendez-vous étaient tout le temps après que Ron ait fini ses heures de travail.

Non seulement Ron la trompait, ce qui était assez horrible en soi, mais en plus il le faisait aux yeux de tous ?

Elle ne pouvait tolérer ça. Et si quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait était au courant ? Si ce quelqu'un commençait à colporter des ragots sur elle et sa famille ?

Pire encore, et si les enfants venaient à entendre ces ragots ?

La tromper était une chose, mais détruire l'enfance et l'innocence de leurs enfants en était une autre, et elle ne laisserait pas Ronald Bilius Weasley détruire ainsi sa famille.

Une voix, lointaine et quelque peu étouffée, la tira de ses pensées.

\- Hermione ?

Elle regarda Ron d'une manière assassine, puis dit d'une voix dangereusement calme :

\- Oui ?

\- Hugo demande si tu pourras être présente à son spectacle de fin d'année ?

Il la regarda avec un air confus, ses sourcils roux levés.

-Bien sûr mon cœur, elle caressa les cheveux lisses et doux de son fils, maman sera là. C'est promis.

-Croix de bois, croix de fer, si tu mens tu vas en enfer ? la voix heureuse de Hugo demanda.

Hermione pensa que si elle devait un jour aller en enfer, ce serait pour une toute autre raison.

Regardant Ron droit dans les yeux, d'une voix toujours très calme et distincte, elle répondit :

\- Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je _mens_ , je vais en enfer.

Après avoir déposé Rose et Hugo à l'école, elle se rendit à son travail, comme un jour normal.

Comme un jour normal, elle remplit des papiers et répondit aux attentes du premier ministre.

Sa journée s'écoula comme un jour normal, jusqu'à ce qu'arrive le soir.

Etant vendredi soir, les enfants devaient exceptionnellement passé le week-end chez Harry et Ginny.

N'ayant donc pas à se préoccuper d'aller les chercher, elle se rendit directement au magasin de farces et attrapes des Weasleys.

Beaucoup de choses avaient changés depuis qu'Hermione était une adolescente. Du petit magasin tout modeste et quelque peu en désordre de ses seize ans, l'entreprise des Weasley s'était vite agrandie. Maintenant, le magasin du Chemin de Traverse faisait deux fois son ancienne taille, et les nombreux autres ouverts un peu partout en Angleterre étaient tout aussi grands. C'était tout à fait normal pour les choses et les gens d'évoluer, bien sûr, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de constater que _trop_ de choses changent au fil du temps. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'un jour elle envisagerait de tuer son mari.

Hochant la tête pour se débarrasser de ses pensées, Hermione remarqua que le magasin avait fermé quelques minutes plus tôt, et seulement George était encore présent.

\- Hermione ! s'exclama-t-il lorsqu'il la vit passer la porte. Ne me dis rien, tu t'es enfin décidée à abandonner ton côté gentille fille et à passer du côté obscure ?

\- Est-ce que Ron est là ?

Elle n'avait en aucun cas envie de rigoler et George du le comprendre car il dit :

\- Non, je pensais qu'il serait déjà avec toi… Vous n'avez pas les enfants en plus ce soir ?

Dommage, pensa-t-elle. Elle avait décidé de lui donner une autre chance en venant ici, bien qu'il ne fut pas au courant, pensant que peut-être il ne s'était pas rendu au rendez-vous le soir-même, que peut-être il avait réalisé que ce qu'il faisait était mal. Qu'il aimait Hermione.

Soupirant, elle pensa qu'elle avait vraiment besoin d'arrêter de croire que tout pouvait être parfait. Elle n'était pas dans un livre de conte de fée où tout se déroulait pour le mieux pour le prince et la princesse. Non, c'était la réalité. Ron n'était pas là, ça ne lui laissait donc qu'une chose à faire.

\- Bien. Merci George. A bientôt.

\- A bien…

Et elle transplana avant même qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle était en face du Chaudron Baveur. Des clients y rentraient plus ou moins sobres et d'autres en sortaient plus ou moins ivres.

Hermione n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé ce genre d'endroit. Pour elle, les bars étaient synonymes d'ennuis. Dans un coin sombre et reculé de la pièce, tout pouvait arriver.

Inspirant un grand coup, elle rassembla tout son courage et poussa la porte. Elle fut immédiatement accueillie par une forte odeur d'alcool et de tabac froid.

Elle scruta la pièce dont la luminosité laissait à désirer. A part quelques hommes avachis sur leur table à moitié endormis ou en train de crier, il n'y avait aucun signe de Ron. Peut-être qu'entre temps, il avait changé d'avis ?

Non Hermione, elle se réprimanda, tu n'es pas dans un putain de conte de fée.

Comme c'était à prévoir, quelques minutes plus tard, une grande silhouette fit son entrée.

Ses cheveux roux en bataille, Ron resta quelques instants immobile, scrutant à son tour la pièce.

Il n'avait pas remarqué Hermione qui l'observait d'un coin de la pièce.

Il dut trouver la femme qu'il cherchait car une lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux et il se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers une table à l'opposé d'Hermione.

Une femme s'y trouvait déjà, seule, de longs cheveux attachés dans un chignon désordonné.

Elle semblait grande et mince et avait l'air d'être relativement jeune.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, lui adressant un de ses plus beaux sourires.

Bizarrement, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, Hermione n'avait pas ressenti une immense tristesse en s'imaginant Ron avec une autre, rien que du dégoût et de la colère.

Mais les voyant ainsi tous les deux, souriant d'une manière qui en devenait presque indécente, quelque chose se brisa en elle.

Cette vue confirmait qu'Hermione Jean Weasley était une femme trompée.

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Son cœur se déchira en deux, trois, vingt, mille, un million de petits morceaux.

Son corps se mit à trembler furieusement et sa vision devint floue.

S'avançant légèrement maladroit, elle se dirigea vers eux.

D'une voix forte, elle cria :

\- Ronald Bilius Weasley !

Elle vit Ron s'immobiliser totalement, comme pétrifié, puis se retourner.

Ses yeux montraient de la peur mais surtout du choque, ne s'attendant pas à la voir là.

D'une petite voix, il dit :

\- Hermione ?

* * *

 **A/N** **: Tin tin tin ! Non je rigole, y a pas tant de suspense que ça. Bref, cela vous a-t-il plu ? Ou bien cela vous a-t-il déplu ? S'il vous plaît, ayez l'amabilité de bien vouloir laisser un review, cela ne vous prends que quelques secondes et ça m'encourage à écrire plus :) Cordialement, La Direction. :)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu ! A bientôt :)**

 **MademoiselleEtincelle**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N :** **Bonsoir à tous ! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! :) un grand merci à tous pour m'avoir laissé des review, d'avoir followé/favorisé mon histoire, ça me fait chaud au cœur, vous n'avez pas idée ! :)**

 **J'aimerai remercier Chat-Touille (encore une fois) pour m'avoir laissé un si agréable review, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! :) Je suis contente que le rêve t'ait plu, et en ce qui concerne le manque de "flou" dans celui-ci, il est vrai que j'aurai pu en rajouter une pincée, mais si tout de fois tu es intéressée dans les fanfictions traitant sur ce sujet, saches ( ou sachez, ça marche aussi pour tout le monde :) ) que je suis actuellement en train de travailler sur ce type d'histoire, et je posterai très prochainement le premier chapitre :) alors n'hésitez pas à vous abonner pour être tenu au courant !**

 **J'ai remarqué que j'avais oublié de faire le disclaimer dans mes précédents chapitres, alors le voici (mieux vaut tard que jamais) :**

 **Moi, MademoiselleEtincelle, ne possède en aucun cas Harry Potter. Je sais. C'est triste. Mais c'est la vie. :) Ah ! Attention, dans ce chapitre, il y aura *baisse la voix* _des_ _gros mots_ ! **

* * *

**ADULTERES IMAGINAIRES**

 _Chapitre 3_

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Viens avec moi.

\- Maintenant ?

\- Ou tout de suite, c'est toi qui vois.

Il se leva, adressant un regard terrifié à la femme. Cela n'apaisa en rien la colère d'Hermione. Ce n'était pas à cette femme qu'il devait jeter un regard apeuré, mais plutôt à elle. Avait-il peur que son histoire avec son amante ne se termine ?

Ron la suivit jusque dans la cour arrière. Une montagne de poubelles plus ou moins bien empilées s'y trouvait, libérant une odeur pestilentielle. Au fond, un mur de brique obscurcissait l'endroit, le même mur de brique qui menait au Chemin de Traverse.

Rien qu'en le regardant, son cœur se brisa encore plus, si cela était possible.

Une multitude d'insultes et d'injures lui venaient à l'esprit, toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres, mais parmi elles, une question vint s'immiscer : était-elle prête à mettre un terme à sa relation avec Ron ?

Bien sûr, elle allait lui crier dessus et lui dire le fond de sa pensée, mais après ça, qu'allait-elle faire ? Lui dire de partir ? Lui dire de faire ses valises et de ne plus jamais revenir ?

Mais si elle faisait ça, sans doute irait-il rejoindre l'autre femme ? Il partirait faire sa vie avec elle et serait heureux ? Au final, Hermione se retrouverait seule et malheureuse.

Cette simple pensée fit monter en Hermione une puissante et incontrôlable haine. Peu importait ce qu'il se passera après, elle ne le laissera pas s'en tirer comme ça.

\- Espèce de cochon ! Comment oses-tu ?

Elle le frappa un grand coup dans la poitrine.

\- Aïe ! De quoi tu parles ?

\- De quoi je parle ?!

Sa voix monta si vite dans les aigus qu'elle eut peur qu'elle ne se brise à tout jamais.

\- T'es con toute la journée ou tu dors la nuit ? Ah non pardon, tu dors pas la nuit puisque tu passes ton temps avec la pou…

\- Arrêtes ! Je t'en supplie arrêtes ! C'est pas ce que tu crois !

\- Ah c'est pas ce que je crois ? Tu me prends pour une conne ou quoi ?!

Elle le rua de coups. Dans la figure, dans les jambes, sur les bras, partout.

Il lui attrapa les poignets de manière à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger, mais elle ne se laissa pas faire. Elle redoubla ses coups de pieds, essayant de lui faire autant de mal qu'il ne lui en faisait émotionnellement.

\- Mais arrêtes, bon sang ! il cria.

\- Tu veux savoir ce que je crois ? Je crois que t'es qu'un gros salaud, Ronald Weasley ! Tu couches avec une autre et en plus tu te montres avec elle aux yeux de tous !

\- Hermione, tais-toi, tu…

\- T'en a rien à foutre si quelqu'un qu'on connait te vois ! T'en a rien à foutre qu'on se paie ma tête parce que mon mari me trompes !

\- Hermione, pour l'amour de Dieu…

\- T'en a rien à foutre de briser notre famille !

\- HERMIONE !

\- TA GUEULE !

Et elle lui donna un coup de poing à la figure. Une seconde plus tard, Ron était courbé sur lui-même, tenant son nez à deux mains, d'où coulait du sang.

Il grognait et maugréait, mais Hermione s'en moquait. Elle-même avait les cheveux en bataille et sa respiration était saccadée. Elle avait affreusement mal aux poings, mais elle avait surtout mal au niveau de la poitrine.

Elle avait la terrible impression qu'un immense vide s'était installé là où devait se trouver son cœur.

Elle sentit ce vide se propager, tel un virus, et affecter son corps tout entier.

Elle ne sentit plus ses jambes et ses bras et elle eut comme la sensation que ses doigts s'étaient envolés. Sa vision devint floue et elle se mordit furieusement la lèvre supérieure.

Silencieusement, comme le calme après la tempête, Hermione s'autorisa à pleurer. Son corps se mit à trembler, d'abord légèrement, puis plus violement. Un cri muet de désespoir s'échappa de sa bouche, et un flot de larmes coula de ses yeux.

Ses jambes s'écroulèrent sous son poids, et ses genoux heurtèrent le sol.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, elle resta là par terre, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

Ron, lui, tentait désespérément d'empêcher le sang de couler de son nez.

A l'aide de son tee-shirt, il épongeait le liquide rouge et chaud de sa bouche et de son menton

Aucun des deux ne parla, car incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Au-dessus d'eux, les étoiles commencèrent à sortir, une par une, jusqu'à ce que toute une armada les observent.

La lune, immense et majestueuse, éclairait la petite cour de sa lumière argentée.

Une légère brise se fit sentir, faisant voler les papiers par terre.

Seule la rumeur des conversations se faisait entendre, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix demande :

\- Excusez-moi ?

* * *

 **A/N** : **Voilà ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé, mes chers lecteurs ? :) Avez-vous aimé ? Détesté ? Vous connaissez la marche à suivre : laissez-moi un review pour me dire vos opinions ! C'est toujours très gratifiant et ça m'encourage :) Je tiens à m'excuser pour les éventuelles fautes, c'est en se trompant qu'on apprend ! :)**

 **A bientôt j'espère ! :)**

 **\- MademoiselleEtincelle -**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** **:** **Bonsoir à tous ! Je suis heureuse d'avoir vu tous vos commentaires, ils m'ont fait très plaisir :) vous savez, les reviews c'est très important pour des auteurs, c'est comme du gazole dans une voiture : si y'en a pas, ça risque de moins fonctionner :)**

 **Donc voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire, j'espère que la fin vous plaira :)**

 **Comme d'hab, j'ai pas les droits d'Harry Potter, tout le monde le sait ;)**

* * *

 **ADULTERES IMAGINAIRES**

 _Chapitre 4_

Comme dans un rêve, Hermione se vit presque relever la tête.

Là, à la sortie du bar, se tenait la femme du nom de Jenny, l'air inquiète.

Hermione voulait lui criait dessus comme elle l'avait fait pour Ron, mais elle ne s'en sentait plus la force.

Tout ce qu'elle désirait maintenant était de s'éloigner de tout ça, partir loin d'ici et ne plus penser à rien.

\- Allez-vous en, vous avez fait assez de dégâts comme ça, lui dit-elle d'une voix lasse et éteinte.

\- Excusez-moi Mrs Weasley, mais il y a erreur, je ne…

\- Vous êtes sourde ou bien ? Je vous…

\- Non, Hermione.

Tournant la tête vers la source d'où venait ces paroles, elle vit Ron se redresser, tenant toujours son nez. Il la regarda intensément, les sourcils froncés.

\- Ce n'est _vraiment_ pas ce que tu crois.

\- Oui, Jenny vint à sa rescousse. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'entendre votre… dispute, si je puis dire…

\- Le contraire m'aurait étonné, grommela Hermione.

\- Hermione.

\- … et ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous imaginez.

\- Si vous êtes si insistant sur ce fait, ça vous enduirez de m'expliquer ? elle demanda d'une voix un peu plus forte.

\- J'aimerais bien, répliqua Ron, mais _quelqu'un_ m'a cassé le nez avant que je puisse le faire.

A ceci, Jenny sortit sa baguette magique, la pointa en direction du nez de Ron et prononça la formule qui permettait de soigner ce genre de fracture.

Immédiatement, le nez de Ron émit un petit « crac ! » et se remit en place.

Ron, apparemment soulagé, déclara :

\- Merci.

Hermione se releva, les jambes toujours un flageolantes.

\- Tu te rappelles à notre mariage, quand tu m'as dit que tu rêverais d'aller en Grèce ? il lui demanda.

\- En quoi ça à voir avec elle ? elle pointa son pouce en direction de Jenny. Elle va venir avec nous ? Formidable ! J'ai hâte.

\- Laisse-moi finir ! A l'époque, je n'avais pas les moyens de t'offrir un tel voyage. A chaque fois cependant, tu regardais sur ton Ternet…

\- Internet.

\- … des images montrant des plages paradisiaques et à chaque fois, je pouvais voir des étoiles briller dans tes yeux. Je m'étais juré de tout faire pour t'y emmener. J'avais commencé à économiser, mais Rose et ensuite Hugo sont arrivés, et c'était encore plus impossible d'économiser assez.

Il se racla la gorge, et poursuivit :

\- Mais récemment, avec notre situation plus stable et nos promotions, j'ai trouvé le moyen d'avoir assez d'argent, et c'est là que Jenny entre en scène.

\- C'est Mme Ginny Potter qui m'a conseillé auprès de votre mari, Jenny déclara.

\- Elle m'a aidé avec tous les détails du voyage, Ron reprit. L'hôtel, les restaurants, les sites à visiter, la gastronomie… tout. Sans elle, le voyage ne serait pas aussi bien qu'il ne l'est actuellement.

\- Oui mais, ça n'empêche pas le fait que… Hermione dit d'une petite voix.

\- Hermione, Jenny est _gay_.

\- Qu… Quoi ? balbutiz-t-elle.

Elle tourna des yeux ronds vers Jenny, qui hochait la tête en signe d'accord et souriait sympathiquement à Hermione.

\- C'est tout à fait vrai, Mrs Weasley.

\- Alors… ça veut dire que…

\- Hermione, franchement, t'as vraiment cru que je te tromperais ? _Moi_ ?

C'était soudain trop pour Hermione. Des jours de stress et de remises en questions, de colère, de de tristesse, et de larmes refoulées s'abattirent sur elle comme une masse.

Elle se mit à pleurer hystériquement et sa respiration devint saccadée.

\- Je -hic !- suis -hic !- te-tellement -hic !- désolée !

Elle se rua dans les bras de Ron, qui la serra aussitôt dans ses bras.

\- J'ai –hic ! – vraiment –hic !- cru que-que –hic !- vous…

\- Chuut… C'est fini, tout va bien… Shhh…

Il dessina des cercles sur son dos, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione était calmée, bien que quelques sanglots étaient toujours présents.

Finalement, elle se dégagea des bras de Ron, se frottant les yeux à la manière d'un enfant et essuyant quelques larmes au passage.

Reniflant légèrement, elle s'adressa cette fois à Jenny.

\- Je tiens également à m'excuser auprès de vous, Jenny. Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire. Je vous comprends. Je n'aurais pas aimé être à votre place. Je pense même que j'aurais réagi pire que ça.

A cette phrase, Ron grommela :

\- Pire, tu meurs…

Hermione rougit et se sentit encore plus gênée.

\- Bien, il se fait tard, annonça Jenny. Je ferais bien de rentrer. Ron, si tu veux encore peaufiner certains détails, tu sais où me trouver !

Sur ce, elle tourna sur ses talons et transplana.

\- Ron… Je suis…

\- Je sais, Hermione, il lui sourit.

\- Non, je veux me justifier, elle protesta.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et continua :

\- Depuis quelques semaines, j'ai remarqué que tu rentrais très tard et l'excuse du travail était louche…

\- Ouais, j'aurais pu faire mieux, avoua-t-il, mais ces horaires étaient vraiment les seuls possibles si je voulais que tout soit prêt.

\- … et un jour, j'ai vu que tu avais reçu plein de messages, et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de regarder, tu me connais. Et j'ai cru…

\- C'est pour ça que tu étais froide et distante avec moi ces derniers jours ?

\- … Oui.

Il soupira, la prit dans ses bras une nouvelle fois et la fixa des yeux.

\- Hermione, après dix ans de mariage, tu crois vraiment que je te tromperais ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Ron la coupa :

\- Et même que je te tromperais après un an de mariage ? Cinq ? Vingt ? Quarante ?

Elle resta muette, ne sachant quoi dire à ça.

\- T'as vraiment pensé que je te tromperais ? _Moi_ ?

Il semblait légèrement en colère et Hermione ne lui en voulut pas le moins du monde. Après tout, si elle avait été à sa place elle aurait plus qu'en colère.

\- Je t'aime, Hermione. Je t'aime et pour rien au monde je te ferais ce genre de chose. Je tiens trop à toi et les enfants. Je sais que parfois je peux être un total abruti, mais jamais je ne te blesserai intentionnellement. Je veux que tu le saches, Hermione.

Touchée par ces mots, sentant ses yeux redevenir rivières, elle les ferma et l'embrassa.

Oui, Hermione Weasley avait ses doutes. Comme tout le monde, il arrivait à Hermione Weasley de se sentir vulnérable et triste.

Mais en repensant aux derniers évènements des semaines précédentes et cette nuit, elle se dit que peut-être cela était bien de se sentir ainsi de temps en temps. Après chaque moment de doutes et de tristesse venait le réconfort et l'amour, prodiguant un sentiment d'immense bonheur.

\- Si je ne me trompe pas, les enfants ne sont pas là ce week-end. Nous avons donc la maison pour nous tout seul…

Il remua les sourcils en direction d'Hermione et celle-ci éclata de rire.

\- Parle-moi plutôt de ce voyage, j'aimerais en savoir plus.

\- Ah non, sinon l'effet de surprise ne sera plus le même. Tu crois que je me suis fait pété le nez pour rien ?

 **\- THE FIN -**

* * *

 **A/N** **:** **Ta-da ! Alors ? La fin vous a-t-elle plu ? Ou avez-vous été déçu(e) ? Tout est possible alors j'aimerais beaucoup savoir vos impressions et tout ça ;)**

 **C'est marrant car, tout au long de cette histoire (qui n'est pas si longue que ça) j'ai pu lire des commentaires me disant qu'ils espéraient que Ron ne la trompait pas... Avez-vous lu le titre ? ;) Ca me démangeait de vous donner cet indice révélateur mais je ne voulais pas gâcher votre lecture ;)**

 **Voila, alors merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette histoire, j'ai été très contente de l'écrire et de voir toute cette attention :) merci à ceux qui ont followé, favorisé, reviewé... Si mon style vous plait, si vous aimez du Ron et Hermione, n'hésitez pas à vous abonnez à mon compte :) j'ai une autre histoire que j'ai fini sur Ron et Hermione, elle s'appelle Une Pas Si Désagréable Rencontre. De plus, je posterai bientôt une autre histoire, alors gardez l'œil :)**

 **A très bientôt !**

 **\- MademoiselleEtincelle -**


End file.
